Pharaoh Atem vs Yugi,kaiba,Joey,Téa Gardner and Mokuba and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: This duel happens instead of the yugi vs pharaoh Atem. Yugi knows he can't win alone. So kaiba,Joey,Téa Gardner and Mokuba Joins yugi in his duel against Atem. Is Atem undefeatble even in a 5 vs 1 duel? Crazy fanmade broken cards will be used . Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Implies Téa Gardner x yugi and one sided Téa Gardner x Mokuba . Atem does trashtalk in duel.


yugi was getting ready for Ceremonial battle realizing " I can't beat him myself I will need help!". Mokuba and kaiba heard what yugi said and Mokuba record it on tape. Kaiba said " I don't know what to do." Mokuba knew he had a random deck in his pocket. Mokuba had a idea and he said " show the tape to Joey we might need his help." Kaiba did not want Joey's help but they did not have manny choices. Mokuba went to prepare to duel if he had too. Kaiba show Joey the tape and he said " He needs our help." Yugi and Téa Gardner heard what kaiba was saying. Yugi and Téa Gardner said " this is not a good idea."

Next day later

Pharaoh Atem: ready to lose yugi?

Yugi : I am...

Mokuba, , Téa Gardner,kaiba and Joey: yugi!

Pharaoh Atem: I heard your plan . It is smart. However even 5 teaming up against me don't stand a chance. I will be basically fighting four worthy duelists because Mokuba can't duel out of a paper bag!

Kaiba: That is too far! ( puts on duel disk)

Yugi: Bring it on Atem! ( puts on duel disk)

Joey: you guys will need back up! ( puts on dueldisk)

Téa Gardner: I must be brave for Atem and yugi ( puts on dueldisk)

Mokuba: Let show him the power of friendship! (puts on dueldisk)

Ishizu Ishtar heard everything and knew this duel would be hard for yugi and his friends to win.

Everyone then said " Duel!".

Pharaoh Atem:4000 lp

Yugi:4000 lp

Joey: 4000 lp

Kaiba:4000 lp

Téa Gardner: 4000 lp

Mokuba : 4000 lp

Pharaoh Atem: I play the spell, Egypt power! I can special summon up to 4 monsters from my deck excluding their summoning conditions with their effectd negated and all of you 5 will take 950 points of damage for each one. Their original attack will become 125,000!

Yugi, Joey , kaiba, Téa Gardner and Mokuba: what?

Pharaoh Atem : I special summon the winged dragon of ra,Obelisk the Tormentor , Slifer the Sky Dragon and Dark magician in attack mode. You all take 3800 points of damage!

Mokuba: wrong! I activite the effect of Joey in my hand.

Everyone else: what?

Mokuba : By sending Joey to the graveyard and paying 75% of my current lifepoints (1000 lp) , It negate effect damage and me and one player of my chosing draw 1 card. I pick Téa Gardner. Me and Téa Gardner draw 1 card. It also ends this turn!

Pharaoh Atem: you just got lucky! My turn is over , Mokuba the noob.

Yugi: I draw! I set 1 monster!

Pharaoh Atem: I use Ra's flame spell card from my deck, When you set a card while I control the winged dragon of ra, I can send Ra's flame to the graveyard to destory your set card , Inflict 2600 points of damage to yugi and It ends your turn! No one can chain to this card!

Yugi : No fair! (1400 lp)

Joey , kaiba, Téa Gardner and Mokuba: yugi!

yugi: I have to end my turn.

Joey: My turn! I draw!

Pharaoh Atem: I use obelisk's Rage spell card from my deck. Since I control Obelisk the Tormentor and I have Ra's flame in my graveyard, I can send Obelisk's Rage to the graveyard since Joey drew a card, It ends your turn . But I can also pick up to 2 players to take 4000 points of damage! No one can chain to this card. I pick Joey and kaiba.

Joey and kaiba : no! ( both has 0 lp)

Yugi and Téa Gardner: Joey!

Mokuba: seto! (starting to cry )

Joey and kaiba: It's up to you three to win!

Pharaoh Atem: My opponents are now 2 worthy people and a noob. This will be a easy win!

Téa Gardner: I draw! I can't hurt Atem! I can't do it!

Kaiba: you have to do something do it now!

Mokuba : leaver her alone seto! she was brave to duel. So Shut up seto!

This shocked everyone.

Téa Gardner: I am going to miss you Atem! Good luck! we will never forget you! I am ready to move on(starts crying) I can only set 1 card. Then I end...

Pharaoh Atem: I am sorry to do this! I use slifer and Dark magician's magic spell card from my deck. Since Ra's flame and obelisk's Rage in my graveyard , I can send slifer and Dark magician's magic to the graveyard in the end phase and all of you take 8,000 points of damage! It's over! I win!

Mokuba : I use the effect of seto kaiba in my hand! I send it to the graveyard and reduce my lifepoints to 3 (3 lp) to negate your spell. Then the turn player gain the amount of lifepoints I lost due to this card and me and that player draw 1 card. Also you can't activite spells or traps until the end of the next turn.

Téa Gardner and yugi : thanks Mokuba!

Téa Gardner: I end my turn! ( 4997 lp)

Pharaoh Atem: That annoying brat!

Mokuba : (thinking) If I draw the right card. we can win this . ( stop thinking) This draw will show the power of friendship! I draw!

Téa Gardner: To make sure Atem can't do anything fishy, I play my trap, Fairy locke ! I banished a fairy monster from my hand, Atem can't use monster effects until the end of this turn! Mokuba, If you can end this duel and defeat Atem then do it!

Pharaoh Atem : No way!

Mokuba : Yes way! I play the spell, Peachshipping! It let me special summon yugi, the king of games ( light/warrior/level 4/atk 1000/def 2000) and Téa Gardner , the queen of friendship ( light/fairy/level 8/ atk 2000/def 1000) in attack mode.

Pharaoh Atem: so what that couple cnan't beat me!

Mokuba:Téa Gardner , the queen of friendship has an effect. when she special summoned, All monsters can attack you directly this turn!

Pharaoh Atem: That only is 3000. you cant beat me. I will win next turn!

Mokuba: Not gonna happen! I play a card that will help me accept and move on with my life. I play one sided love- Boxshipping spell card.

Pharaoh Atem: what does that do?

Mokuba: we win! By banishing Mokuba in my hand while controlling Téa Gardner , the queen of friendship , Her attack doubles to 4000 until the end of this turn.

Everyone else beside Mokuba: Nani?

Pharaoh Atem: No It can't be!

Everyone expect Pharaoh Atem: Téa Gardner , the queen of friendship attacks Atem directly with Peachshipping love blast!

Pharaoh Atem: No! (0 lp)

Everyone then watch Atem return to his world. Everyone was sad and happy.

Kaiba: I am proud from you , Mokuba You beated Atem! what does boxshipping mean?

Mokuba blushed all red and said " seto!"

Kaiba : we have to go Mokuba. I got a meeting to go to and you got some accounting to do.

Mokuba: Just 5 minutes please?

Kaiba : that is fine.

Mokuba said to yugi " you better take care of Téa Gardner."

Yugi said " I will."

Mokuba gave Téa Gardner a friendly non romantic kiss goodbye and gave a card to her having their contact info. Yugi got jealous. Mokuba and Téa Gardner shared a non romantic big hug for 2 minutes. yugi got more jealous because he never got that big of hug from Téa Gardner. Mokuba then left with his big brother thinking "Téa Gardner will be happy with yugi. However my heart wil not never forget her. One of my top goals for life is for Téa Gardner to happy .".


End file.
